The Writing's On The Wall
by CSIMel
Summary: Just because it's written on the wall, it doesn't mean it's true. Or is it? TATE ONESHOT


**THE WRITING'S ON THE WALL**

**DISCLAIMER: There are only a few things I own in this world and one of them is not NCIS.**

**A/N: Tate one shot. Total and complete fluff, just the way we like it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-----------------------

It was Monday morning and Special Agent Kate Todd was not happy. She had had a crappy weekend, her date had stood her up again, the hot water in her building wasn't working and her straightening iron had decided to break on the one day that she _really _needed it. There was no way her day could get any worse.

"Hang on a minute…" Kate froze in her tracks.

She turned back and grabbed a piece of pink paper off a pole.

"Oh my God!"

On the paper someone had written the unimaginable. Never before had Kate seen so much slander, so many filthy lies.

"That son-of-a-bitch is going to pay," Kate muttered angrily.

Kate scrunched up the paper and marched angrily towards the elevator. She punched the button as something pink caught her eye. She grabbed the flier and shoved it in her purse. Kate had to make sure that this stopped. This ridiculous game ended right now.

_Kate loves Tony._

He was going to pay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kate reached her desk she was mad as hell. The elevator had been full of the fliers and the screensavers on all the computers had been changed. She sat down at her desk, fuming.

"I'm going to kill him," Kate muttered to herself "I'm going to hit him over the head with a crow bar and choke him with one of his damn fliers. Then I'll – "

"Morning Kate."

Kate turned to the cheerful Tony.

_How dare he, _Kate thought. _How dare he…_

"How's your morning been?" he asked.

Kate glared at him. She couldn't believe it – he was baiting her!

Tony waved at her.

"Hello, Kate?"

"What's your problem, Tony?" Kate snapped.

"Huh?" Tony said, dumbfounded.

"Is you life so unfulfilling that between your…womanising and bragging about all the stuff you buy that you have to…torment others?"

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"What am I talking about?" Kate exploded "I'll tell you what I'm talking about – this!"

Kate shoved the flier in Tony's face. He took it and read it.

" 'Kate loves Tony'," he read "what on earth possessed you to put these up? I mean, you could've told me or sent me one of those letters with 'Do you love me?' and the 'yes or no' boxes…"

"TONY!" Kate yelled "Why the hell would I write something that wasn't real and proceed to display it for everyone in the building to see?"

"Well," Tony began, "if you didn't do it, who did?"

"You, Tony!" Kate snapped "You did this just to torture me!'

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no – Gibbs is coming!"

Kate swung to face the elevator, but to her surprise, Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to Tony, who had quickly vanished in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

He was not going to get away easily this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony!" Kate called out. She saw some movement in interrogation room one. She opened the door, peered in, then walked out.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gotcha!"

Tony stood up.

"That you did."

Kate sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you put up those fliers?"

Tony sighed.

"Kate, for the last time, I didn't put up those damn fliers!"

Kate, unconvinced, stood up, fists raised.

"DidImentionyoulookreallybeautifulthismorning!" Tony spoke up really quickly, backing towards the other side of the room.

Kate froze.

"I do?"

"Yeah," Tony grinned sheepishly "you look beautiful every morning."

Kate's face softened for a moment.

"So you didn't put up those fliers?" Kate asked.

"I swear on the life of my Italian loafers!" Tony promised.

Kate sat back down.

"Who did then?" She whispered, "Why would someone do this?"

"Maybe someone's trying to send us a message?" Tony suggested, pulling up a chair beside her.

"Huh?"

"You know how there's people with all this stuff going on between them and it seems obvious to the rest of the world, but not to them?"

"I don't follow," Kate said, confused.

"I had this cousin, right," Tony explained, "and his girlfriend was cheating on him and everyone knew except him."

"Okay, I get it," Kate said softly, "some people are so blinded by their own mixed up emotions that they can't see what's in front of them."

"The writings on the wall."

"Or in our case, on a flier."

Tony grabbed Kate's hand.

"Where do we go from here?" Kate asked.

"Well first, you have to admit that you love me," Tony grinned.

Kate playfully slapped at him. Tony caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Let me take you to dinner sometime," Tony said, "please?"

"Fine," Kate laughed, "but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You take down all the damn fliers!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the mirrored glass, McGee and Abby exchanged a high five.

Abby shoved a pile of fliers in her bag.

"Mission accomplished."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So that's that. I probably should be working on my longer fics, but I can barely find time to sit down, let alone update anything!**

**Click, click bottom left if you likies.**


End file.
